you start a war with me… you better be willing to
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: start a 'war' with Ashley Magnus u better be willing to face the concequences


_Buzz buzzzzz buzzzzzzzz_ a cell phone goes off altering the owner of said phone that they have a message. Said owner walks over to the bed where the phone lies blinking, and looks at the name; Zack. "so now you decide to text me?" the girl says with a sigh as she opens the text.

"Really? A sad face? That's what you have to say?" the girl says as she rolls her eyes and replies with –what wrong?

Five minutes goes by and she gets another text.

-ya I'm sad. You never make time for me, your always on your bike Ash, you choose that over me… "Really! I'm only on that for like five minutes! Whatever dude, it's been five days since we started datin and your already complainin I don't see you, wow." But Ashley replied with, -ya for like 5 mins then I hav fam oblogations, chours, dinner and then gots to hang with fam, then on weekends I hav to go with mom and bro on mom's worktrips, not my fault, srry

Ten minutes goes by untill her phone goes off again with his reply –c u always choose something over me.. u don't luv me

"Dude, I DON'T LOVE _you_ _Love_ my mom, brother and puppies, I _like _you. Whatever." But typed –im srry I cant control tht.

-and u mean to me u nvr tlk to me, u act as if im invisible u ignore me, I try to tlk to u and u just stop, u nt like my ex's u weird and crazy and I dunno just nvm,

"Jerk! Just in the words of my mother, bugger off!" Ashley said as she read the newest message," –I would say bugger off but im bein civil here soo I try to tlk this out, and did u just call me crazy and weird ina bad way?

-no u should kno tht I wouldn't say it like tht

"Ya cuz I know you sooo well, whatever, sianora." Ashley said getting up to turn on music. Sje replied with –okay well I hav to go so ya by.

Ashley laid down and fell asleep to the music in the morning she woke up to five mew texts from her soon to be ex

-u don't luv me no more do u?

-u there?

-im sorry

-r we still together?

-morning

"ugh, wake me up why don't you?" Ashley said rolling over and repling with, -morn

-r we still 2gether?

"No I think not," she said as she tossed the phone on the bed and got ready for the day. _Buzz buzzzzz buzzzzzzz_

-u there?

"NO I dropped off the face of the earth, I choose that over you too." Ashley said rolling her eyes as she replied. –ya sorry I was thinking.

-bout what?

"Bout ponies and rainbows dude, what do you think!" –stuff

-r we still 2gether?

"Ya totally why do you ask? Its not like you just chewed me out for chooseing family over you, no that was my other boyfriend, o wait that _was _you." –no I think we're just friends … "Very very distant friends at that." Ashley said walking down stairs to breakfast.

-k well I hav to go.

"that's nice I don't care"

"Every thing okay Ash?" Helen asked.

"Yep, I just broke up with my boyfriend and once again chose my family over him," she answered with a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh," Helen knew not to pry for information.

"Yep." Ashley said head out the door to go catch a golh.

**5 nights later**

Buzz buzzzzz buzzzzzzzz a cell phone goes off altering the owner of said phone that they have a message. "Really Zack?"

-hi

Ash: -Um hi im sleeping good bye

Zack:- oh well, im arguing with my gf nd bout to break up wit her again cuz she always makes me break up wit her.

Ash:- that's nice, u bounce back fast don't ya? Its been like what? 5 days? Did u start datin her before or after me?

Zack: -after, she makes me feel like I should nvr been born

Ash:- im sorry? Y r u tellin me this?

Zack:- nd al them days ive been missing u I rly want u bac bt im wit my ex nd if we cant c eachother ima go bac wit u I guess

Ash:- dude, sooo not gunna happen, ur a bloody arse,

Five mins later, Ash- oooo and I still smile when I get a text from u

Zack:- rly?

Ash:- ya… bt now its an evil smile, but a smile nonetheless right?

**hours later**

"welp that took care of him," Ashley said as she held his smashed ipod, x-box, and mw3 game in her hand, and watched him cry. "serves you right," She said with a triumphant smile on her face as she walked back to her Motorcycle and sped off as she tossed the smashed junk off the bridge. "And if you start a war with me… you better be willing to face the consequences dude!" Ashley yelled over her shoulder as she sped off.


End file.
